


Sateensuojassa

by Cascadella



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cascadella/pseuds/Cascadella
Summary: Lammio ja Rahikainen ovat pienellä päivävaelluksella kun vesisade yllättää.
Relationships: Lammio/Rahikainen (Tuntematon sotilas)
Kudos: 4





	Sateensuojassa

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu vastauksena Discordin Tuntematon sotilas -kirjoitushaasteryhmään. Tehtävä oli käyttää sanoja kadota, hengittää, intohimo, niska ja varjostaa. Omaksi ilokseni haastoin itseni myös kirjoittamaan jynkkyä jossa ei ole lainkaan suoraa dialogia.

Lähtiessä oli paistanut aurinko kirkkaalta taivaalta, mutta nyt tummat pilvet varjostivat heidän kulkuaan uhkaavasti. Ilma tuoksui kostealle ja multaiselle. Metsänpohja mureni kuivana vaelluskenkien alla kun Lammio askelsi nopeammin tarkoituksenaan etsiä jotain suojaksi kelpaavaa ennen kuin taivas aukeaisi heidän niskaansa. Rahikainen puuskutti hänen perässään pohjakunnon rakoillessa kiihtyvän tahdin myötä, veti vauhtia ohikulkevien puiden oksista ja oli kerrankin hiljaa.

Lammio tunsi ensimmäisen pisaran tipahtavan poskelleen pehmeänä ja kylmänä. Alkusyksyn viileys tuntui sateessakin, ja kesän selkää taittavissa pisaroissa oli nopeasti kiihtyvää voimaa. Hartiat ja pipot kastuivat ja hengitykset alkoivat höyrytä. 

Metsän keskeltä paljastui vanha tukkikämppä, tai saattoipa tuo olla vain autiotalo. Talossa oli kiitollisen iso katettu kuisti jonka alle he pääsivät suojaan sadetta joka oli yltynyt kunnon syysvihmaksi. Rahikainen kietoi kätensä Lammion ympärille, vähän värähtäen kun märät vaatteet koskivat toisiaan kunnes jaettu ruumiinlämpö tasaantui. Hän painoi nenänsä Lammion niskaan, veti sisäänsä ulkoilman, lämpimän ihon ja partaveden tuoksun yhdistelmää ja tuuppasi nenällään paljasta ihoa pipon reunan alapuolella, puhalsi lämmintä ilmaa niskavilloille. Lammio värähti kosketukselle. 

Toisen kehon lämpö tuntui kosteiden vaatteiden läpi niin hyvältä että Rahikainen innostui tutkimaan enemmänkin. Hänen kätensä livahtivat Lammion takin alle ja saivat Lammion värähtämään uudestaan kun pehmeät sormenpäät ja villaiset kynsikkäät löysivät vaeltamisesta lämmennyttä paljasta ihoa. Rahikainen hengitti raskaammin Lammion niskaan, painoi kaulalle suukon ja työntyi lantiollaan kiinni Lammion takapuoleen, painaen hänet kuistin kaidetta vasten. Lammio voihkaisi hiljaa, selkeästi pidätellen suustaan purkautuvaa ääntä. Rahikainen suuteli hänen niskaansa uudestaan, syvemmin ja likaisemmin, ja tarttui Lammion lantioon omistavalla otteella vetäen häntä itseään vasten. Lammion kiihtyvä hengitys näkyi höyrypilvinä kylmässä sateessa.

Rahikainen löysi Lammion vyönsoljen ja avasi sen näppärillä sormillaan, kuten myös vaellushousujen sepaluksen. Lammio inahti kuin vastalauseena ja punastui kun hänen orastava erektionsa oli paljastumassa ulkoilmalle. Rahikaista eivät vastalauseet hidastaneet, päinvastoin Lammion häpeily vain innosti häntä. Hän ujutti housuja alas juuri sen verran että hän sai tartuttua Lammion kaluun ja hyväiltyä sitä hellästi, innostettua Lammion erektion kovenemaan kokonaan. Lammio otti kiinni Rahikaisen kädestä, yritti hillitä Rahikaisen kättä mutta päästi irti ja otti tukea kaiteesta kun Rahikainen puristi hänet omaa lantiotaan vasten niin että hän tunsi Rahikaisenkin olevan yhtä kovana. Poskien puna levisi kaulalle ja hengitys kiihtyi entisestään kun Rahikainen puski seisokkiaan Lammion takapuolta vasten samalla kuin jatkoi kaulan suutelemista ja lantion ja vatsan hyväilyä. Lammion suusta pääsi pidäteltyjä ääniä jotka saattoivat yhtä paljon merkitä kiihottumista kuin nolostumistakin, he olivat kuitenkin julkisella paikalla vaikka kilometrien säteellä tuskin oli yhtään ihmissielua. Hänen erektionsa ja takapuolensa paljaana sateisessa syysilmassa, Rahikaisen käytettävänä mielensä mukaan. Rahikainen hieraisi toista pakaraa kämmenellään omistavalla otteella ja puristi kevyesti. 

Rahikainen kaivoi takkinsa taskusta minikokoisen liukuvoidetuubin ja laittoi sen hampaidensa väliin, riisui oikean käden käsineensä ja puristi liukastetta sormilleen. Hän vei kätensä Lammion pakaroiden väliin ja sai hänet värähtämään kun lämmin käsi kosketti kylmässä ilmassa viilennyttä ihoa, ja voihkaisemaan kun yksi sormi työntyi kokeilevasti sisään. Hän tukahdutti kirouksen huulilleen kun Rahikainen liikkui hänen sisällään hieroen häntä auki tutulla taidollaan samalla kun jatkoi hänen kaulansa käsittelyä huulillaan. Yhtä sormea seurasi toinen, venytys tuli oikeastaan vähän liian nopeasti mutta Lammio osasi kokeneena kyllä rentoutua ja Rahikainen tiesi sen. 

Rahikainen kaivoi taskustaan myös kondomin, vapautti oman kalunsa housuistaan ja repäisi kääreen hampaillaan auki. Hän rullasi kondomin erektionsa päälle, levitti lopun liukuvoiteen kalulleen ja asetteli itsensä kohdalleen tarttuen toisella kädellään tukevalla otteella Lammion lantiosta. Hän kehaisi Lammiota ohimennen, miten hyvältä hän siinä näytti niin odottavana ja innokkaana, ja sai palkinnoksi uuden nolostuneen äännähdyksen. Rahikainen painoi Lammion selän paremmin notkolle ja työntyi hitaasti hänen sisäänsä. 

Lammio hengitteli pakotetun tasaisesti totutellessaan Rahikaisen kaluun sisällään. Hän nojasi kuistin kaiteeseen, olisi muuten vetänyt toisen kätensä suunsa eteen peitelläkseen isoimpia ääniä mutta hän tarvitsi molempia käsiä pitelemään itsensä pystyssä. Rahikaisen tunkeutuminen hänen sisälleen irrotti hänen huuliltaan matalan vaikerruksen joka kaikui sateisessa ilmassa hävettävän kauas. Lammiolta oli jäänyt näkemättä millaisen ilmeen ääni nosti Rahikaisen naamalle, mutta hän osasi arvata saman virneen nähtyään monta kertaa ennenkin. Kun Rahikainen alkoi liikkua, Lammion huulilta pakeni uusi kirous ja hänen päänsä retkahti alas hartioiden väliin. Rahikainen aloitti varoen, pitkiä hitaita työntöjä vetäytyen lähes kokonaan ulos ja työntyen juurta myöten sisään. Kun hän oli varma että Lammio pystyi ottamaan enemmän, hän kiihdytti vauhtinsa pikku hiljaa lähes rankaisevan rajuksi, otti tukea Lammion lantiosta ja nai häntä voimalla tyhjän talon kaidetta vasten saaden Lammion voihkimaan ja huohottamaan yhä estottomammin. Hän kuiskaili hävyttömiä kehuja oman huohotuksensa lomasta, miten hyvältä Lammio tuntui kuuman kireänä hänen ympärillään ja miten hyvältä hän näytti ja kuulosti intohimoon kadonneena, miten upea hän oli siinä Rahikaisen eteen kumartuneena. Kun Rahikainen sanoi miten kuumaa olisi jos joku näkisi Lammion näin, kokonaan Rahikaisen täytettävänä ja otettavana, hänen koko kehonsa sävähti ja hänen huuliltaan pakeni siihenastisesti kovaäänisin voihkaisu. Palkinnoksi Rahikainen läimäytti häntä toiselle pakaralle ja työntyi vieläkin kovempaa, purren huultaan ettei tulisi ennen aikojaan. 

Lammio oli kurottautumassa tarttumaan omaan kaluunsa, mutta liian myöhään. Vain muutama syvä ja huolellinen työntö ja hän laukesi hiljaisen vaikerruksen saattelemana kuistin käsittelemättömälle lautalattialle. Orgasmi sai Lammion kiristymään Rahikaisen ympärille ja puristus irrotti hänestä lähes kivuliaan kuuloisen voihkaisun. Hän käytti häpeämättä hyväkseen Lammion orgasmin jälkiaaltoja ja työntyi häneen samassa tahdissa, lujaa, kunnes tuli itsekin voimalla sykkien Lammion sisälle. Rahikainen nojasi huohottaen Lammion selkää vasten, antoi hengityksensä tasaantua ja jakoi samalla ruumiinlämpöään Lammion kanssa. Molemmat höyrysivät kun kuumentuneet kehot saivat sadeveden haihtumaan heidän kosteista vaatteistaan. Rahikainen painoi vielä yhden suukon Lammion niskaan ja tarttui kondomin juuresta kiinni vetäen jo osittain pehmenneen kalunsa ulos Lammion sisältä irrottaen hänestä hiljaisen ynähdyksen. Hän sitaisi kumin solmuun, tunki sen takaisin taskuunsa nenäliinaan käärittynä ja veti housunsa takaisin kiinni.

Lammio oikaisi itsensä vähän jäykästi ja sävähti vetäessään bokserinsa vielä yliherkän kalunsa yli. Rahikainen hymyili eleelle suorastaan hellästi ja veti Lammion syleilyynsä ja suuteli häntä syvään ja kiitollisena. Vesisadekin oli tauonnut. 

**Author's Note:**

> Jos joku haluaa mukaan siihen Discordiin missä näitä haasteita heitellään tai jutustelemaan muuten vaan, niin olen Tumblrissa nimellä homospeksuaali!


End file.
